


Dance With Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Jealousy causes Angelus to do something he normally wouldn't do.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dance With Me  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 242  
>  **Summary:** Jealousy causes Angelus to do something he normally wouldn't do.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Nekid Guest Angelus at nekid_spike

“Dance with me.” 

Buffy couldn’t help but be shocked at the demand. Not at the demand part he was always doing that for one thing or the other but Angelus didn’t dance. At least he never had with her. _So what had changed?_ “Why?”

Angelus bit back a snarl as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. “Because I want to feel you in my arms.” 

For a brief moment Buffy’s breath caught in her throat at the words but as she slid her arms around his neck she saw what or rather who had brought on Angelus’ sudden urge to dance.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “He’s a friend, Angelus. That’s all he’s ever been.”

“Maybe, but that’s not all he wants to be.” Angelus groused as he pulled her tighter.

As she melted into his embrace his arms felt like steel bars around her. “You can’t blame me for the way you think Xander feels.” Buffy whispered softly.

_He didn’t just think, he knew exactly how the boy felt but he didn’t want to argue with Buffy._ “I know.” He relaxed until his arms weren’t as tight. 

“Hey, I wasn’t complaining, you know.” Buffy nuzzled his neck with her nose. “I am the slayer. Feel free to hold me as tight as you’d like.”

With a wicked smile on his face and regardless of who was watching Angelus did just that.


End file.
